Sonic The Hedgehog: World Crisis
by gojirafan123
Summary: A normal, but boring day for Sonic. Until a tidal wave nearly destroys the Green Hill Zone. Want to know what happens next? Then read it.
1. Act 1: Into The Crisis

**Somewhere in Green Hill Zone: 8:00 a.m.**

Sonic was making his usual morning run through the Green Hill Zone while whistling the music of _Endless Possibility_ like normal.

'Man, things sure have boring since I defeated _Dark Gaia_.' Thought Sonic, bored beyond all reason.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise to his left and saw a huge wave coming toward Green Hill, luckily, Sonic had a _Chaos Emerald _with him. He was just able to stop the giant wave with it. Then he saw what had caused it. _Angel Island_ had fallen from the sky, yet again, for about the third time.

"Oh man Knuckles!" said Sonic worried for his friend living on the Island.

Sonic immediately rushed to _Tails'_ house so they could use his plane to fly over to the island, because it was in the middle of deep water and neither of them could swim, in fact, **NOBODY **on _Mobius _could swim except Knuckles and _Rouge_, and Rouge was off treasure hunting, and Knuckles was on the island. Tails set the plane to maximum speed and got to the island as fast as possible.

**Angel Island; Master Emerald Shrine: 8:12 a.m.**

When Sonic and Tails had got to the _Master Emerald Shrine_, Knuckles usual hang out area, they found not only Knuckles, but two others, _Tikal_, and _Chaos, _who were standing around Knuckles' unconscious body.

"What happened here?" asked Sonic and Tails in unison.

When Tikal was about to answer, Chaos interrupted her and pointed upward, Sonic and Tails quickly looked up too, when they did, they saw something they couldn't believe. It was one of the _Artificial Chaos_ fromthe space colony _ARK_. These evil mistakes of science were thought to be completely gone after _Shadow's_ raid on the ARK to destroy them, this one was apparently able to escape and make it to Mobius somehow though.

Before they could react, it attacked them and started to go for the _Chaos Emeralds_ and Master Emerald.

"Don't you dare touch those emeralds!" said a weak voice. When everyone looked up, they saw Knuckles, using the last of his strength to try to stop the creature, being the guardian of the emeralds that he is.

"Knuckles, you shouldn't try to fight it. It's become too Strong!" objected Tikal.

"I'll try to distract while you get away with the emeralds!" argued Knuckles.

"But your hurt, you can't take it on and expect to go unscathed!" said Tails.

"I'll be fine, Tails, just grab the emeralds and get out of her-"

Knuckles was cut off by a powerful attack from the Artificial Chaos.

"NOOOO!" screamed Tikal, worried for Knuckles.

Just as soon as it attacked Knuckles, the creature had stolen the emeralds and used them to use a _'Chaos Control'_ to teleport somewhere else. About ten seconds later the island started to shake very violently, enough to break a Richter Scale.

"Everyone, quickly, get to the_ X-Tornado_!" yelled Tails gesturing to his plane.

After scrambling to the plane with Knuckles in tow, they hurried to Tails' home to examine Knuckles.

**Tails' House; Green Hill Zone: 8:30 a.m.**

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Tikal worriedly.

"While his condition may be a bit, err, unfavorable now, he should be fine after some rest." Said Tails

"What did that creature want with the Chaos Emeralds anyway?" asked Sonic.

"That creature is almost exactly like the real Chaos, except it is not an organic creature, so it is behaving the same way Chaos did a while back." explained Tikal.

"Oh, I see, so it's trying to gather all the power it can, just like Chaos did!" said Sonic.

After saying that, Chaos sent a telepathic message to Tikal.

"Oh, I see." said Tikal.

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"Chaos just told me he believes that the creature that stole the emeralds had been secretly been watching your adventures, discovering every thing you discovered."

"Why does he think that?" asked Sonic .

"Chaos said that since Shadow's raid on the ARK to destroy those creatures he kept having visions of you on your adventures every night he slept in the Master Emerald." explained Tikal.

"Oh I see. Wait a minute! That means it's not just going after the Chaos Emeralds. It's going after every main source of power I've discovered and gathered!" said Sonic

"Yes, and in the order you discovered them in." said Tikal.

"We've got to warn _Blaze _it's going after the Sol Emeralds!" warned Tails.


	2. Acts 2 & 3: Critical Crisis Finisher

**Blaze the Cat's World; Sol Emerald Shrine: 9:25 a.m.**

After preparing to fight the Artificial Chaos, Sonic, Tails, Tikal, and Chaos used a counterfeit emerald Tails made to teleport to Blaze's world. After searching for Blaze, they found her at the Sol Emerald Shrine, about to engage the creature in battle.

"BLAZE!!!!" everyone, but Chaos who can not speak, shouted in unison.

"You, the blue hedgehog who helped me save my world, and your friends, Why are you here?"

Blaze, that creature is from my world, he stole the Chaos Emeralds, and is now trying to steal the Sol Emeralds!" explained Sonic.

But just as soon as Sonic finished explaining the situation, Blaze had attacked , or attempted to attack, the creature, but she did not aim for the solid, mechanical area on the head, so she went through its water-like body. It had no sooner started off toward the Sol Emeralds, luckily tails remembered he had his energy blaster with him, he aimed for the machine on the head and fired. The blast head broken open the machine covering, proving that the creature could support its own life without it now, and revealed its true face.

The creature turned around and headed for Chaos, it dived into Chaos' shadow, and when it reemerged, it had taken a similar form to that of Chaos, except its body was a shadowy-black water, and it had spikes coming out of its spine. This creature had obviously been observing _Mephiles'_ ability to take the form of a creature by its shadow.

The creature, with its new form, started towards Tails, but was quickly caught by Sonic.

"RUN TAILS!" yelled Sonic.

Tails did not respond, instead he aimed the blaster and Chaos' week spot, or where it would on Artificial Chaos, and shot, but the creature used 'chaos control' to freeze time. It rearranged its position so that Sonic would be hit by the blast. When it unfroze time, it had not noticed the projectile deflection device sonic had put on his wrist while preparing to leave to Blaze's world. The device knocked the blast towards Artificial Chaos at just the right angle to hit its weak point.

" HAH! Looks like your 'chaos control' plan failed." taunted Sonic.

Artificial Chaos, who was expected to go after Sonic, ignored the taunt, and collapsed into liquid form to slither past the group, and steal the Sol Emeralds, when suddenly;

"_Chaos…SPEAR_!" yelled a familiar voice.

The attack was a direct hit to Artificial Chaos. When they looked up they saw Shadow standing in front of the stunned creature .

"Yo Shadow, I was wondering when you gonna show up! Wait how did you get here?"

"It appears the ARK has a secret inter-dimensional teleporting device, and I felt the shockwave that Angel Island's crash sent out, I was also able to sense the emerald's location."

No sooner did Shadow show up than _Silver_ did too.

"Silver, why are you here?" asked Blaze.

"When that creature stole the Chaos Emeralds, the ones in my world in the future disappeared too. I decide to check the history archives and discovered what's going on now."

While Silver was talking Artificial Chaos had regained its form and tried for the Sol Emeralds again. This time Silver tried to stop it with his _psychokenesis. _But because it was in a stronger form, it was not stunned as easily. It knocked down Silver and Shadow and continued for the emeralds. This time no one could stop it. It ended up getting away with stealing the Sol Emeralds.

"Dang it, we've got to recuperate and chase it into the _Story Book World_, the location of the _Seven World Rings_!" said Sonic.

**Story Book World; **_**Arabian Nights**_**; Night Palace: 10:54 a.m.**

"I hope it hasn't made it to the World Rings yet!" said Sonic.

"Don't worry, even with its power it could still take some time for it to teleport here." said Shadow.

"There it goes!" yelled Tikal.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Tikal, Chaos, and Blaze chased down Artificial Chaos to the room where the Seven World Rings were being held. But it attacked them as soon as they came within two feet of it, causing them to be stunned and unable to stop it.

"Ugh, we can't…let it… get the rings…" said Sonic.

"We aren't… able to move…we can't do…anything right now…" said Silver

Once it had gathered the seven rings, it used the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, and the World Rings, to transform into a new, unbelievably powerful form, known as _New World Chaos_, because it now had the power to create a new world. It teleported to a place in between dimensions, the same place _Solaris _had been when it fought against _Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver._

The team had recuperated from the stun, but had no idea what to do about New World Chaos. But Sonic had an idea. He gathered the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and World Rings to transform himself, Shadow, and Silver into a new combined 'super form' known as _Omega Silver Shadic._

He fought New World Chaos for what seemed like eternity, until finally, Artificial Chaos had become too weak to continue to hold its form any longer, and collapsed. Taking advantage of the moment, Omega Silver Shadic completely obliterated Artificial Chaos and then separated into Sonic, Shadow, and Silver again. Then scattered the emeralds and rings around their respective worlds again, this time, to random distant areas where no one would be able to use their powers for evil again.


End file.
